Never Settle For Less
by RisingPurple
Summary: Ruby has dealt with people treating her as a monster all her life. Well another certain monster won't stand for it. He teaches her to never settle for less.
1. First Dance

Author's Note

I'm so excited to post this! I loved writing it and I hope yall enjoy it.

I have attempted to improve my writing style and shift away from my previous dialog based style. Let me know what you think about it.

I'm not sure about the timeline here. Belle and Rumple are apart and Ruby is still in Storybrooke. I apologize in advance for the sketchy timeline, but just it and let your mind run free.

Last thing, I originally intended for this to be a one-shot which is why it is so long, but I have ideas for a few more chapters if it is liked enough. So let me know what you think! Review please!

* * *

The idea to hold a ball was widely accepted by the residents of Storybrooke. Despite the reoccurring curses that plagued the town they wanted to do something to bring back a sense of pre- dark curse normalcy. Excitement filled the town and soon enough after much preparation and planning the day had finally arrived.

Everyone was dressed in their finest attire. Most opted for a clothing style more reminiscent of their home, the Enchanted Forest, yet still this new realm left it's mark creating an Enchanted Forest Storybrooke hybrid ball.

The town hall was almost completely filled. It appeared as though most everyone was present, eager to participate in the festivities. Music flowed from the band as the people danced elegantly to the ballroom music.

There were several tables in the back with chairs for seating, although they weren't in use. There was also one dedicated to various deserts that Granny had generously donated, including punch and a small amount of alcohol, per Ruby's request.

Currently, Ruby sat at the end of said table where she had forgone the designated seating tables and pulled a chair up directly next to the alcohol sipping shots while gathering a small collection of glasses.

Regina walked up with Henry in tow setting eyes on Ruby with a worried crease forming in her brow. She had grown close to the girl and they had developed some sort of strange friendship. Thinking of it made Regina inwardly shake her head. She was her former enemy's best friend, heck, she'd tried hard to see to the girl's death. The werewolf proved to be an irritating obstacle. Every time she would get close to finally getting Snow, Red would take out half of her army. The girl was brave, strong, and resilient which in the end kept her and Snow alive. Thinking of her... stepdaughter - that made her cringe at her mental choice of words - ...Ruby's best friend, reminded her of a previous conversation with the young woman.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

"So much has changed. I mean don't get me wrong I'm grateful for Snow and everything she's done to help me, but it's just not like it was."

Ruby bitterly smiled and gave a humorless laugh. "I guess that's what happens when you fall in love."

Regina didn't really know what to say. She didn't have much experience with friends. "Love changes people."

Ruby seemed to accept this answer. Looking down focusing on the hands in her lap her eyes hardened which didn't go unnoticed by Regina. "Yeah it does. For better or worse."

Regina felt sympathy towards the werewolf knowing she was implying her own love life. Regina had always thought in the back of her mind that love was something of a cure all, but Ruby proved it hard to hold to this. Of course thinking about it, did love solve Regina's problems? Falling in love could, in fact, be looked at as the cause of virtually all her problems.

Breaking free of thought she placed a comforting hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Bad things happen, but good things happen too."

Ruby smiled through teary eyes taking Regina's hand in her own. "Becoming friends with you has been a good thing."

Regina was shocked. She had heard many unsettling things said about her throughout her life, but this might have been the first time it was something good.

Much to Regina's relief Ruby spoke again, not sure she knew how to address the previous statement.

"Snow and I aren't close like we used to be. She has a family now. She has her happy ending."

"That doesn't mean you can't be a part of it."

"I don't belong in it."

Regina didn't like the resignation in her eyes. Like she had given up on happiness. Gold's words echoed in her mind. _'Villains don't get happy endings.'_ She dismissed the unwanted thought. Surely, Ruby couldn't be considered a villain. Yes, she had killed many people, even innocent people, but this woman in front her a villain? Furthermore, even giving thought to such a controversy would validate Gold's statement which would ultimately include herself which Regina didn't like, at all.

"I've been without a friend for far too long."

Ruby was drawn from her dark thoughts by Regina's admission. Both glad to have a friend despite the previous murder attempts between them.

 **-END FLASHBACK-**

She chose to sit at the table right next to the younger woman. While Henry made to grab some of the deserts.

"Miss Lucas, why don't you come have a seat with us?"

Despite their awkward 'friendship' things typically remained somewhat reserved between them. Not that they had much contact with each other, both settled to know they had someone available to be open with.

Ruby nodded grabbing her chair and placing it at the table that the Queen was closely seated at.

"Wow. You look amazing Ruby." Regina said taking note of her dark red dress covered with a layer of black netted tulle. The bottom flowed out to uneven lengths while the deep red bodice was tightly laced up with a black tie. The front showed off a bit of clevage whilst the back was lace up with the same black colored tie scooping down a bit leaving the black tie to zigzag across her open back. It was something that would never be seen in the Enchanted Forest, never in Storybrooke either for that matter. The dress was entirely Ruby, as if no one else could ever wear it - it screamed her name.

"Thanks." Ruby replied with a smile as she sat.

Henry returned with with a plate full of sweets. "You're going to be sick if you eat all that." His mother chided.

"No I won't." Henry said, his words muffled from his full mouth.

"Granpa!"

"Henry, my boy." Mr. Gold said squeezing Henry's shoulder.

Regina shot him a look of contempt. Still uneasy that her son was related to such a man. In turn, this made their past all the more awkward. Regina wished nothing more than to cut ties with him, yet for Henry's sake she mustered through it.

"Regina." He acknowledged smiling knowingly at her displeasure.

Turning to the table's other occupant he spoke. "Miss Lucas. Pleasure seeing you here."

"Snow insisted, but I'm only here for the drinks." She said throwing back a shot.

He raised an eyebrow at her noticing the glasses scattered between the two tables. He reached over and poured himself a glass. "I must say your tolerance for alcohol is quite impressive."

He downed his then regarded the empty glass with a disapproving looking. "Although, I hardly consider this stuff to fit for consumption."

"I never knew you were a liquor connoisseur."

"There are many things you don't know about me. I have some bourbon that would make this taste like mud in comparison."

Ruby couldn't suppress the giggle that escaped her lips at his snide remark.

"I must say miss Lucas I'm surprised you're not out on the floor dancing."

"I don't really know how." She said not meeting anyone's gaze.

Rumple scoffed.

"I don't either, but mom thinks I'm doing good." Henry piped up. Regina smiling in proud agreement. Henry was a fast learner and Regina couldn't be prouder.

Ruby unconsciously rolled her eyes. "I'm serious. I've never been to a ball."

The meaning of Ruby's words struck Regina hard. "Wait, you mean you've never been to a ball?"

She looked at Regina as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm a peasant. My village didn't exactly throw balls."

Regina knew this. That was not what she was insinuating. She decided to be a little more specific.

"So let me get this straight, you were best friends with Snow White and you've never been to a ball?"

Ruby sighed deeply. "I'm not exactly welcomed with open arms by people. Despite my friendship with Snow most people despise me. I've killed a lot of people. I don't have the best track record." Ruby was downcast at her admission no doubt mentally berating herself.

Gold drew her attention by speaking. "Regardless of your lack of experience, I'm sure any young man here would jump at the chance to teach you."

He gave a small smile that Ruby thought was meant to be encouraging.

 _'Great I'm being encouraged by the Dark One... as if my day wasn't bound to get worse.'_

The entire idea of Rumplestiltskin trying to be encouraging was laughable. Ruby actually would have laughed at the notion if her mood hadn't turned bitterly sad.

"Despite the old Ruby's extensive list of interested guys, after the curse broke it disappeared. Shocking as it may seem, not many people wanna date or dance with a werewolf."

Regina fought to conceal a smile at Ruby's false tone and blunt sarcasm. That was something she loved about Ruby was her use of quick remarks and blatant sarcasm.

Ruby confessed once to Regina that she wished the curse remained unbroken, though it was selfish. During the curse she was loved and desired by men. Something that she would never have.

Rumple couldn't believe his ears. Here was a gorgeous - no, she was far more than that. She was alluring, breathtaking, something exquisite. He could not fathom why any man would not want her. Sure she was a werewolf which technically made her not human. She had much blood on her hands and guilt on her heart, but her soul was beautiful. They say the eyes are windows to the soul, well one look into her eyes undoubtedly revealed the truth to the saying. He made up his mind. Honestly, his heart jumped at the chance. Although, he couldn't say that his motives were entirely pure, but that was irrelevant to him.

"Well then let me be the first. If you would do me the honor. May I have this dance?"

Ruby's mouth opened a fraction as if to speak but then language was lost to her. Leaving her lips slightly apart for the briefest of times.

Wide eyed shock stunned Regina. Never in a million years would she have imagined this situation. Yet, here it was before her own eyes. The thought of Rumplestiltskin's ex-wife, girlfriend, whatever she was passed through her mind for an unknown reason.

Ruby's shock had worn off as her lips were now closed. The aforementioned lips were now curling into a cocky smile. As she grasped his extended hand to stand.

"I'd love to."

Anger overtook Regina as she watched the Dark One lead her away from the tables. He should not be her first dance. Not him. Anyone but him.

Excitement and nervousness filled the pit of her stomach as they stopped on the makeshift dance floor. She had no idea what to do, how to begin. Truthfully, the idea of accepting Rumplestiltskin's offer wasn't all that pure. Sure she wanted to dance and having someone offer without a look of malice was pleasing. But what really appealed to her was the fact that it was Rumplestiltskin. It was the Dark One. The forbidden aspect appealed to her. It shouldn't she knew. He was dangerous. The hand that he extended to her was soiled with blood. Yet, her's were too. Wasn't she just as dangerous? She knew Snow would not be happy if she saw them, yet she couldn't bring herself to care. As far as she was concerned Rumplestiltskin had shown more kindness tonight than any other.

She stood there awkwardly, facing him. "Uh, I don't exactly know how to do this."

He took her hands and placed them properly then likewise did the same himself.

"Just follow my lead."

She stumbled a few times, which truthfully could have been due to the amount of alcohol she previously consumed, and made many missteps, whereas, it was like he was born to dance. She was amazed.

"I never took you for a dancer."

"Like I said earlier. There are many things you don't know about me, dearie."

She smiled at him as they continued the intricate pattern of movements.

Ruby's attention was snapped away to a presence by her side. Snow stood there with a strange expression on her face. Snow spoke directly to her disregarding her dance partner leaving him to stand there awkwardly waiting.

"Red, what are you doing?" Snow's voice strained to keep a pleasant demeanor.

"I thought it was kinda obvious. I'm dancing." Ruby threw a glance Rumplestiltskin's way.

He wondered if he should just walk away. It wasn't hard to figure out the purpose of Snow White's interruption. She was alarmed because here stood her best friend arm in arm with the Dark One.

Snow grabbed her hand and led Ruby away a few steps. Speaking in a hushed yet panicked tone. "With him?!"

At this Ruby was thoroughly annoyed. She could dance with whoever the heck she wanted. Who was Snow to think otherwise?

"Yes, with him. He's the first person here to show me some decency. Not that you'd know. Funny how you only notice when I'm doing something you don't approve of." Thinking her statement wasn't quite true. Regina had really been the first, but she thought it better to leave her out of it.

Snow was taken aback. "Red... I'm sorry."

An apology. Of course she was apologizing because that's Snow White for you. Ruin lives first, apologize later. Wait, ruin lives? Perhaps she'd been spending too much time with Regina.

"It's just... well he's Rumplestiltskin. I mean you were dancing with Rumplestiltskin. He's dangerous."

She said it like she was trying to convince herself of the fact. Though she said it aloud she couldn't believe the truth of the statement.

Unlike Snow, Ruby didn't keep her voice down. Not giving a crap if people heard her. "Yeah well so am I! And frankly I don't give a crap!"

People were staring at this point.

Regina watched the situation unfold in front of her. She couldn't believe Snow had the gall to make a scene like this. She wanted to intervene but she knew throwing herself into the mix would only complicate matters. Although, she couldn't say she disagreed with Snow. Ruby shouldn't be around Rumple. She wouldn't have made quite the mess Snow had made though.

"I'll do whatever I want!"

She loudly proclaimed before turning around and briskly walking up to Gold. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked him in for a violent kiss. He hadn't had time to react much to his own displeasure. Ruby released him and stormed off flinging the exit door open as she left.

In her wake she left a stunned Rumple, a shocked Snow, and a disgusted Regina.

He stood there unable to move. What the heck just happened? Ruby had kissed him? Ruby kissed him. A smirk appeared on his lips at the realization. Sure he was merely a pawn for her to prove a point, but that didn't change the fact that she had kissed him. He'd be lying if he said that he hadn't thought of it before. Ruby was a gorgeous woman. Who wouldn't want her? No, it went back further. During the curse he had watched her. Wanted her. Regina had made her cursed version dress so... he couldn't place a word to it. Tempting? He could only fantasize about the girl getting too drunk and him getting lucky. No. Truthfully it went back even further. He heard the stories back in the Enchanted Forest of beasts who walked as humans. Few they were and allusive they were. He vividly recalled the day widow Lucas called to him asking for something to help her cursed granddaughter. He helped of course - for a price. He came across her as she had matured. Watched her in awe. She was breath takingly beautiful. His time was cut short because he had other matters to attend to but glee filled him as he knew soon enough he'd see her once the curse was cast. Now here he stood so many years later still intrigued by the same woman.

He walked back to the tables pouring himself a glass of that wretched drink. Regina glared daggers at him and he couldn't keep the smugness off his face.

He hadn't seen Ruby since last night. Although, he supposed she was probably working a shift at the diner. Currently, Regina was milling around his shop for... something. He couldn't remember what it was. Although, he doubted she'd find whatever it was. He couldn't bring himself to care. Let the Queen occupy herself. He continued to wipe down his counter removing all the smudges.

The chime of the door drew their attention and the person standing there left them both gaping.

"Uh, hi." Ruby said somewhat unsure, which made him all the more curious.

She approached the counter not paying mind to Regina in the corner. Perhaps she didn't see her or perhaps she didn't care.

Rumple felt a tinge of excitement surge through him at their closeness. He could smell her rich perfume from this distance. The only thing separating them was the counter.

"Miss Lucas, what can I do for you?"

She hesitated looking as though she wanted to say something but chose something else.

"I came to apologize for the other night."

"I can assure you, no apology is needed."

He regarded her for a moment sensing there was more.

"Is that all?"

She smiled and gave him a look that belonged to her cursed self. "Actually I was wondering if I could try some of that bourbon."

A crooked grin overtook his face as he went to the back room to retrieve it and two glasses.

Regina stood there with her jaw hanging. She was flabbergasted to say the least.

He poured their glasses full. They tapped them together in a mock cheer. He quickly downed his as she took a testing sip. He querked a questioning eyebrow at her. In response her eyes lit up as amazement set on her face.

"Woah, where has this been all my life? I don't know if I'll be able drink my old stuff anymore."

"You should never have to settle for less, dearie."

Regina felt nausea mounting in the pit of her stomach at their easy banter. She was broken from her trace by Rumple grabbing her arm and leading her to the door.

"Come back tomorrow and we can look again."

She quickly walked down the street relishing in the cool Maine air trying to stifle her rising bile.

Rumple closed the door. With a sly smile he flipped the opened sign closed.

* * *

Author's Note

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Want chapter two?

Leave a quick review!


	2. Her Savior

Author's Note

So halfway through this chapter I read _"Haunted"_ by Stephi Delly. I usually portray Snow as distant from Red because I don't care for her. However, I love her pre- curse Enchanted Forest self. That fic made me fall in love with their bond together so now I find myself struggling to write her as I intended. Forgive my inconsistencies.

Shout out to my two reviewers, and the guest review Anna! Yall inspired me to write this chapter. I hope you like it.

* * *

He laid there in his bed staring at the woman sleeping soundly beside him, as he had done throughout the night since sleep was unnecessary for the Dark One.

He reached out a hand to brush back a lock of dark hair that had fallen across her angelic face. He chuckled at the thought. She was beautiful and generally kind, yet he had glimpsed a darker side to the beauty in front of him. No, it felt wrong to use 'beauty' describe her, the word belonged to another. Belle was sweet and innocent, if not a bit naive. Ruby - Red, as he learned he preferred, was far from those things. She craved the dark, thrived in it. Seduction was easily associated with her and naivety, well she was as far as one could be from it. She had seen the horrors this world and their's had to offer and accepted it as such.

No he had learned she was anything but angelic. A wolf in sheep's clothes. Inside was a beast like himself.

He had dressed earlier but decided the sun had risen enough that he should probably go ahead and get up, not being particularly fond of lying around. He went to the small kitchenette across the way and started some coffee.

The first thing she noticed was the scent. This was definitely not her room. Secondly the bed melted underneath her. Her own bed was nowhere near close to being this soft. As her brain finally awoke she investigated the scent further. Her eyes snapped open.

 _'Rumplestiltskin!'_

She sat up with a slight smile on her face as remembrance came to her. She looked around to find herself alone, but could smell the delicious scent of coffee wafting throughout the air. She stood finding an outfit from her closet folded in a neat pile on a chair in the corner. A happy smile crept over her face.

 _'I suppose being the Dark One has it's advantages.'_

She followed the scent of coffee to the other small room where she saw him standing with his back to her. He turned with two coffee cups in hand offering her one. She was pleasantly surprised at this gesture.

"Thank you and good morning." She said as she sipped gratefully on the coffee enjoying every drop of the caffeinated goodness.

"Good morning, dearie. I trust you slept well."

"Yep I..." She broke her sentence as her eyes caught sight of the clock. Panic immediately filled her.

"Oh sh..."

Rumple half heard as she flew back to his bedroom to retrieve her purse. She appeared in front of him at an inhuman speed. Once again her irises showing a bright gold that he found oh so attractive.

It wasn't his first time to see it. He recalled the previous night after enjoying several glasses of Ruby's self proclaimed "new favorite drink". It wasn't a chaste kiss by any means, but it was still controlled. After several moments he sensed a change in Ruby. She was becoming more aggressive. He felt her nails digging into his flesh. It hurt. He couldn't tell if she had drawn blood when suddenly his thoughts came to an abrupt halt as he pulled away with a hiss of pain. Holding a hand to his lip he felt a warm substance trickle down his hand. He quickly examined his hand seeing blood smeared generously on it. His eyes shot back up to the woman in front of him and he immediately noticed the most interesting thing. Her irises were no longer their usual green but a vibrant gold instead. The gold faded from her eyes as she recoiled taking several horrified steps back.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! I... I didn't mean to! I just.."

He held up a hand silencing her. He smiled stepping forward to regain the lost distance between them.

She watched as he smiled. Blood dripping down. She felt her heart race at the sight. Something about it drew her in, in ways she didn't think possible.

"It's gonna take a lot more than a bite from the big bad wolf to take me down."

She gave an almost smile to him in return. His attempt at a joke - though it held truth - was over ridden by her own guilt.

"I'm sorry. It's hard to control sometimes. Everyone thinks it's easy except during wolfstime, but it's not. I struggle to keep my anger at bay everyday. I'm scared one day I'm going to hurt someone."

This was new to him. Of course he suspected it from watching her but having it confirmed left him wanting to explore it. Though he was the Dark One, knowledge of werewolves was not common, even for him. They were elusive, dangerous, and well scarce. The girl in front of him could very well be the last.

She gave a snort of self hate. "Looks like I did."

"Are you mad at me?"

He could help himself. He had to feign this small little charade. His curiosity was peaked.

"No, of course not. Emotions are hard and I just lose myself sometimes."

She didn't seem convinced of this herself. Perhaps she was darker than he originally thought.

He took a step closer. Seeing this darker side did nothing but push him forward.

He watched her inhale deeply knowing she could smell the rich blood with her enhanced senses. Her eyes were drawn to the remaining crimson liquid staining his lips.

Sensing his lack of fear she grasped his hand and brought it to her lips. She lapped at the smeared blood on his hand. Licking it clean.

He watched as her tongue glided across his palm and fingers darting out to remove all traces of blood. Her eyes were gazed over and he was confident this was the most overwhelmingly attractive thing he had ever witnessed.

"You shouldn't hide who you are. Never settle for anything less, Ruby."

"Call me Red."

Their lips crashed together afterwards. They were both bound for darkness might as well enjoy it.

He was brought back to reality when she spoke again.

"I'm sorry! I totally forgot about my shift today!"

"It's fine. Although I do hope I will see you again."

He had hopes that maybe this would be more than a one time thing so he pressed his luck.

She smiled and kissed him before leaving. "You will."

His ego swelled at this. Looks like his luck is paying off.

* * *

Granny was ticked to say the least but on the plus side Ruby was no more than five minutes late.

"You didn't come home last night." Granny said with narrowed eyes obviously irritated.

She hid behind the irritation but truly she was worried for her granddaughter she didn't want her slipping back into any of the old Ruby's habits. Even more disturbing was what Snow had come to tell her yesterday. She feared for her if she started hanging around the Dark One. Red struggled with her wolfish tendencies enough without the Dark One's influence.

Ruby didn't know what to say. I mean telling her Granny she slept with Rumplestiltskin wasn't exactly on her to do list.

"Uhh... yeah. Sorry."

Wanting to avoid furthering the situation Eugenia let her granddaughter's poor excuse for an answer stand. She just wanted to get back to normal. Well as normal as they could be.

"Just get to work."

Hours had past as the day trudged on. Ruby's time was occupied by a busy day serving orders and stocking supplies.

Whale came in wasted sometime ago claiming to need some food to stave off his impending hangover. Ruby simply rolled her eyes as he slid on to the bar stool, no doubt having just left one at the Rabbit Hole.

The diner's busy crowd had dwindled down considerably. It was getting late no doubt. Thankfully her shift would be over soon.

Ruby topped off Whale's glass of water. Whale looked at her through hazy red rimmed eyes.

"Ruuby. How'a 'bout you an me get outta here. Hmmm?"

His words drunkenly slurred as he suggestively smiled her. His eyes trailing her up and down.

"Whale you're drunk and even if you weren't my answer would still be the same."

She placed the pitcher on counter beside them as she put a hand on her hip. Annoyed with his constant flirt attempts.

His expression was hopeful as he offered a pleading smile.

"So is that a yes?"

She exhaled loudly with an eye roll. _'Can't he take a hint?'_ She rhetorically thought.

"No, Victor. I've told you before I'm not interested."

She turned to continue wiping the counter down.

However, if she wouldn't have perhaps she would have caught sight of his changing demeanor and the malice that overtook his drunken features.

A surprised gasp escaped her lips as he ruffly grabbed her wrists and jerked causing him to gain control of her, in the process knocking the pitcher to the ground sending water and ice cubes splashing. He pinned her against the counter pressing up against her.

She was stunned at the sudden predicament she found herself in. It had happened in an instant and if she were aware of herself she would have questioned how he could be so fast in his drunken state.

He forcefully pressed his lips against hers but as soon as contact was made it was broken.

She looked to find Whale bent over staggering back with his hands to his nose.

Her eyes were wide with surprise. Her nostrils flared and eyes briefly flashed gold for a split second as she smell blood coming from the pained Whale.

"The lady said she wasn't interested."

Ruby turned to the owner of the dark spiteful voice and was relieved to see Rumple standing there.

She knew she shouldn't but she was thrilled to see him standing there, her 'savior'.

 _'The rest of the town can have Emma, as long as I get him.'_

She was taken back at the dark thought. That didn't come from her. It was the wolf. But then was the wolf really a separate entity from her? Her Granny and Snow made it out to be so. Well except for when it suited Snow's needs then she desired that darker side of her friend.

She recalled Rumplestiltskin's words from the other night, _'You shouldn't hide who you are. Never settle for anything less, Ruby.'_

Maybe he was right. It felt right. She knew she was the wolf. They weren't separate. She felt free, liberated as the wolf - powerful. She enjoyed the feeling.

Maybe the wolf wasn't that bad. Maybe that darker side to herself wasn't something to be afraid of. Her nostrils flared again. The blood appealed to her darker side.

Rumplestiltskin put his arm around her shoulders protectively, if not a bit possessively.

Whale snorted while glaring at the pair. The pain had somewhat lessened and he now stood more upright.

Hearing a commotion had drawn the attention of the rest of the patrons, as well as several passerbys. They stood watching the scene in front of them unfold.

* * *

Eugenia was in the back room checking inventory of the stock Ruby had recently sorted when she heard the pitcher crash flinging the contents on the floor. She gave an exasperated huff.

"Darn it, Ruby!"

She flung the clipboard down on a shelf and stormed into the dinning area. Emerging behind the counter ready to let Red have it.

"Why can't you...!"

Her mood immediately changed from one form of anger to another, except this time mixed with a hint of fear.

Her eyes widened as she saw Whale pinning her granddaughter against the counter. Fury rising as he pressed his lips unwantedly on her. She went to rip him off of her but before she could get there a black cane connected with his nose making an audible crack. He recoiled back in pain as her eyes flew to the man standing beside Ruby. If you could call him that anyway. A confused mix of emotions filled her. She loathed that man more than she could voice, yet he intervened to help her granddaughter and for that she was grateful. Her emotional indecisiveness was cured as soon as Gold wrapped an arm around Ruby's shoulders. Anger lit in her eyes finding a new source.

* * *

Victor gave a humorless dry chuckle even more accentuated by his slight drunken slur.

"Well isn't it fitting? The two beasts together at last. I have to say Gold, I was a bit surprised you were with Belle. I always figured you'd want someone darker."

Ruby couldn't believe Whale. Was he trying to get himself killed? It sure seemed so. If he keeps this up he'll sure enough get his wish.

 _'Death wish.. Idiot.'_

She felt the fingertips on her shoulders tighten and suddenly felt the need to shut Whale up. He was bothering Rumple. She wanted to make him feel better. She wanted to protect him. She wanted to make Whale spill more of that delicious smelling blood that she smelt. She pulled back to reality at that dark thought realizing she was salivating over the blood tainted air.

"I suppose you and Ruby are perfect for each other. That monster has just as much blood on her hands as you!"

He gave a sort of deranged laugh making him sound less drunk and more like a psychopath.

"Maybe even more!"

Rumplestiltskin's hand snapped up and squeezed into an almost closed fist. Whale was coughing and choking, clawing at the invisible force crushing his trachea.

Blind rage filled Gold's eyes as he painfully suffocated the questionably titled 'doctor'. She should have felt a glint of fear at the hate seeping off of the man beside her, or at least remorse for the pained Whale. But she didn't. If anything she kinda thought it was a turn on, wrong as it may be, and Whale? He was getting what he deserved. A dark part of her felt exhilarated. She wanted to see him gag and choke for air until his lungs gave out.

"Stop it!"

Everyone turned to see Snow standing near the door with David and Regina beside her.

Snow looked fierce, well as 'fierce' as she could manage. She was ticked.

She remembered the anxiety she felt when Leroy came running over to where they stood panting and out of breath. Recalling the last time he'd ran to tell her news of an attack caused her to spare a glance at Regina beside her.

Regina stepped forward with the serious look she wore so well. "Don't make me." She threatened with raised hands.

Not looking for a full on fight Rumple relaxed his hand to release Whale.

Whale panted heavily thankful for the restored airflow, unable to keep from rubbing his sore throat.

Rumple turned to leave and Ruby wasn't quite sure what to do with herself but she knew she couldn't just let him leave. Not after this.

She grabbed his hand and laced their fingers as he turned to face her. For some reason unknown to her a hint of nervousness crept up her again. She gave a shy smile to the man in front of her.

"Thank you."

Their eyes were locked and before he knew it he was drowning in those deep green pools. He wanted nothing more than to pull her in for a kiss, but considering what had just transpired he fought the urge, besides he doubted she wanted an audience unlike the other night. If everyone knew about them she'd be chastised for it. But was there really a 'them'? He wished there was.

She knew they were all watching but she didn't care. She wanted him. And she wanted everyone to know he was her's.

She made up her mind and kissed him.

As soon as her lips met his he made up his mind. There was a 'them'. She was his. And he wanted everyone to know it.

"Ruby!" Came Snow's alarmed cry.

They broke apart with a smile knowing they had both made up their minds.

She turned back to Whale with a smirk. "You know what, you're right. I am a monster. But I'd never settle for someone like you."

* * *

Author's Note

I really didn't plan this, but somehow I keep finding way to use, "never settle for less", throughout the dialog. Haha I've unwillingly created a monster I now have to feed every chapter.

I'm not really sure where to go with this story since it originally was a one-shot. If you would like to see anything or have ideas let me know! I've toyed with the thought of bringing Belle into this.

Thanks for reading! Please drop a review!


	3. Surprising Faces

The sound of knocking on her door grabbed her attention.

'Who could that be?'

She was surprised to hear the knock, but upon opening the door she was even more surprised at the face that greeted her.

"Snow?"

"Regina." She curtly replied. Looking around awkwardly she continued. "I need to talk to you. May I come inside?"

It seemed today was full of surprises for Regina.

"Um, sure."

She stepped aside allowing Snow in who after entering stood unsurely near the door. After closing the door Regina turned to face Snow, not knowing what to do other than wait for an explanation.

"It's about Ruby."

 **-FLASHBACK-**

The door to the diner chimed to let everyone know someone had entered, unfortunately it could not be noticed over the intense discussion happening at the counter.

"That girl is gonna be the death of me." Granny stated her voice a mix of worry and anger.

"We can't just sit around and let this happen. We have to do something!"

"And what pray tell is that?" An eye roll and the urge to bop Snow upside the head overtook the older woman, though she did not act upon the latter.

Snow began to ponder her question, her face betraying her musings. As seconds ticked by her frustration began to mount bit by bit eventually coming to an apex. Releasing her emotions with a disgruntled noise she ran a hand through her short black locks.

"I'll have a talk with her. Hopefully she'll come to her senses. I don't know don't know what's gotten into to her. I mean she..."

Eugenia tuned out Snow's incessant ramblings that were so very typical of her, almost as if it were ingrained in her very being along with her somewhat annoying optimism.

Truthfully, she almost pitied the woman. Did she really think talking to Ruby would solve it? As much as she didn't want to believe it she knew this wasn't just a whim that compelled Ruby. No, she knew her granddaughter all too well. She held what could be considered a fascination with things most people saw as "off limits". Most would think this was stemmed to her time as "Ruby" during the dark curse, they, however, would be mistaken. Eugenia might be many a thing, but she was no fool. No, this was rooted much deeper. Ingrained into her very being. She always held an affinity to the dark. Granted, after killing Peter and learning the truth, fear overtook her leaving her to viciously deny that those feelings and desires were ever part of her. She hid it relatively well, but the old woman knew. Sure, she dismissed it just as well. And how could she not? It terrified her sometimes to see the resemblance between her granddaughter and her daughter.

No, this "situation" wasn't created because remnants of the dark curse version of Ruby made an impression. Rather that it existed all along and merely was breaking through, once again as it did during the curse. Ruby's cursed personality wasn't too far off the mark if she were being honest.

There was one other question plaguing her mind, which was the primary source of pity. Was Snow really that blind? Could she really not tell how far their friendship had drifted apart? Perhaps she was thinking in terms of their past, but that wouldn't be enough. She knew Ruby had let Snow go and come to terms with it. Snow was just too darn naive, which seemed to be the true source of all Snow related problems.

"Hate to break it to ya sweetheart, but that's probably not the best idea."

Taken aback she questioned Granny. "What? Why?"

She let out a huff of breath. "If you haven't noticed you and Ruby aren't that close anymore."

The disbelief on her face was as clear as when Luke Skywalker learned about his father, though admittedly less dramatic. "Excuse me, what? Of course we're close."

"I'm not denying that you used to be, believe me I know that and I'm thankful you were there for her all those years ago, but you've been busy with your family. I mean it's somewhat understandable with everything. But you weren't there when she needed somebody so she found a friend somewhere else."

After a second of pondering the words she stuttered with realization hitting her. "Oh my gosh.. I.. I didn't."

Granny laid on her forearm to stop her. Snow looked up and gave a thankful smile.

"Who was, err.. is it anyways."

Granny let out a hardy laugh. "Believe it or not, Regina."

Emotions flooded Snow ranging from confusion and worry to jealousy at her former/questionably still, step-mother.

A small timid cough broke the suddenly awkward conversation. The pair turned their heads to face Belle standing beside them. Had they been paying closer attention perhaps they would have heard the door chime and the petite woman approach much earlier.

"Sorry to intrude, but I didn't want to interrupt. I hope you're not mad at my overhearing." Belle said with her thick, yet dainty, accented voice.

Of course Snow being Snow, she spoke first with a smile at her young friend. "Of course not."

Granny eyed the girl cutting to the chase. "Did you need something?" She asked earning a glare from Snow.

Not letting Granny's brash nature bother her Belle turned serious. "Actually, yes. I thought that perhaps I could talk to Rumple. If it's okay with you, if course."

Just as Granny went to speak Snow jumped at the chance. "That would be great! You talk to him and I'll see to Red. Thank you so much, Belle."

 **-END FLASHBACK-**

"So I was kinda hoping that maybe you could talk to her."

"You want me to talk to her. Why not you?" Regina emphasized the word me. She didn't question her rudely, she was truly sincere and you could tell it.

"I talked with Granny..." She trailed off looking away in thought. Locking eyes with Regina her own eyes misted over as she spoke. "Thank you, Regina. Thank you so much. I was so busy with having my new family I forgot about my old one." Tears rolled down her cheeks as she wiped at them.

Regina stood there unsure of everything. She felt like a deer in headlights. Like if she moved the ground might not be there. She stood frozen until Snow reached out with a smile and hugged her purposely pulling back quickly before Regina could process the action.

Snow spoke with all the confidence in the world. "Red needs a friend, and so do you."

Regina's brows pushed together. How could Snow just accept this? I mean she basically stole her best friend. Of course it's not like she hadn't thought about stealing the wolf back in the Enchanted Forest. In fact, she almost acted upon it, which made her muse about how things might have different. Would Storybrooke still exist? Would she have killed Snow? No, she didn't particularly like either of those options. She was rather content she choose to be Red's friend rather than her master.

"I'll speak with her. See if I can talk some sense into her."

* * *

Regina spotted Ruby's characteristically red, 1975 Camero parking by the sidewalk. Regina glanced around making sure there was no sign of Rumple.

Ruby walked around her car flashing her big, wolfish smile at seeing Regina.

It never ceased to amaze her how often she spotted Ruby's wolf-like characteristics. She first noticed it during the curse and it scared her more than anything else. The whole town was cursed yet, Ruby subconsciously still acted... different. It was subtle at first, but then she started looking for it and she constantly found it. The way Ruby would almost snarl when she was angry made her take caution. When she saw the girl eating one of her favorite rare steaks she couldn't help but think of watching the wolf tear through an entire army of her soldiers. These traits fascinated Regina and she enjoyed spending her time in the mundane town watching the animalistic girl. But these traits also frightened her, not that she'd ever tell. What if she snapped one day? What if she were to shift? God knows the pandemonium that would follow. Although, she knew it was impossible without magic. Though there were less frightening displays that were, well, cute. Like how Ruby would tilt her head to the side or give a canine sounding whine when she didn't get her way. Yes, Regina had always been fascinated with the shape shifter.

"Do you have a minute to talk?"

"Yeah sure. What's up?" She replied crossing her arms and leaning against the hood of her Camero.

Regina took a deep breath knowing this probably wasn't going to go well.

"It's about you and Rumple."

She immediately became defensive. "What about me and Rumple?"

"He's.. not a good guy, Ruby. I mean besides that, heck he's like three times your age. Do you honestly think this is a good idea?"

"First off, I know he's not a good guy, I never said he was, but I'm no different. Secondly, I never heard you preaching to Belle about age. You know what, yes, I do think it's a good idea. He's one of the only people that gives a crap about me so why don't you just mind your own business."

Regina raised her voice to rival Ruby's. "I'm just trying to look out for you, darn it! If you'd quit being so stubborn maybe you would realize it."

Ruby's posture changed and her face curled into a snarl, seeing this made Regina take a step back putting more distance between them. She was cautious at seeing her friend's demeanor change, but suddenly she glimpsed Ruby's eyes glow gold. A tingle of fear and anticipation coursed through her body.

Was she really about to have to fight Ruby? Would she really attack her? Regina knew one thing. This outburst had beyond a shadow of a doubt confirmed that her so called "relationship" with Rumple was bad news and had to be stopped.

Regina's panicked thoughts were interrupted by a small voice saying, "Mom?"

Regina's head whipped to her approaching son. Henry stopped at his mother's side only to have her step in front of him.

Seeing Ruby like this honestly scared him. Here he was standing face to face with the big bad wolf. But what scared him more was knowing that "this" wasn't Ruby. This wasn't the waitress that had babysat him and gave him hot chocolate.

From his position behind his mother he addressed his friend. "Ruby?"

Her eyes still glowing vibrant gold his words did not have the effect he hoped, but then he noticed a subtle loosening in her stance and a slight furrow of her brow.

He decided to try one more. "Ruby, this isn't you."

Much to his and Regina's relief she gave an exhale of breath and her eyes faded back to emerald green.

Much to Henry's displeasure Regina spoke immediately there after. "Ruby, I..."

Ruby gruffly interrupted her. "Don't." She threatened with a look in her eyes that the mayor had not seen during their 28 years in Storybrooke.

Ruby immediately got in her car and slammed the door speeding away much too fast down the street.

Regina turned to her son giving him the look. "You deliberately entered this situation! Do you know how dangerous that could have been? What were you thinking?"

His eyes were soft and filled with sadness for angering his mother and seeing Ruby in that state.

"I was thinking that, that wasn't Ruby. I won't stand around while my friend needs help."

Regina felt her heart strings pull. _'I hope I can do the same.'_

* * *

Gold looked up as the pawn shop door dinged only to see the face of the last person he'd expect to be there.

"Belle?"

"Hello, Rumple."

She stood nervously around entrance taking a few unsure steps forward. None of this escaped Rumplestiltskin's knowledge.

"Is there something I can help you with?" He said without a trace of ill will in his voice.

Belle took a deep breath, steeling herself, trying to muster up as much courage as she could.

Her face hardened and incredulity filled her voice.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" She accused.

"Pardon?" He said with a slight grin pulling at his thin lips. "If you couldn't tell I was tending to my shop. Have to keep everything at it's best."

"Rumple, stop with the games. Of course, this whole thing is a game to you, isn't?"

He chose to keep his silence, rather than press it. He stared at her while watching her anger flare.

"What do you hope to gain by doing this to Ruby? Turn her to the dark side?" She gave a humorless laugh, "Or maybe you just wanted a new toy to screw with."

A radical change of emotions overtook him catching Belle off guard. He spoke through clinched teeth and she could feel the barely contained rage seeping off if him. Seeing him like this brought to her remembrance memories of her time spent in his castle. The same fear crept up her spine.

"Don't talk about Red like that." He threatened.

Her confusion increased upon hearing his easy use of Ruby's alternate name. The only person who she had ever heard call her that was Snow, yet, even that was infrequent.

"She means far more to me than that."

The sincerity in his voice caught her off guard and made her hesitate. Perhaps there really was "something" there. But her mind was immediately swayed from that thought upon hearing his next comment.

"And turning her to the dark side, as you say, would be unnecessary. I assure you she is on the same side as I. "

"I won't let you do this."

"And just how do you plan on stopping it?"

Belle's face contorted. She wished she had an answer to that.

"Just what I thought. Face it Belle, you might hate the darkness in me, but I've found someone who embraces it."

"Ruby's not like you. She's not bad or evil."

Rumple snorted at her words. "I think you'd be surprised to see the darkness that lie in your friend's heart."

"You're wrong, Rumple. Ruby's heart is anything, but dark. And I will prove it to you."

"Good luck with that." He smugly said.

Nodding to the door he said, "I'll be seeing you, Belle." After that he turned his attention away from her and back to his work.

With more determination than she had ever felt in her life Belle went out the door, letting it close to with a slam.

* * *

Ruby sat in her car just outside the pawn shop seething with anger from earlier watching Belle leave.

She closed her eyes and spoke to herself.

"I won't settle for less. Not anymore."


End file.
